


Ma Sa'vhenan'ara

by greyassassin24



Series: Wild Desires [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Body Worship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash February, Forgetfulness, Hawke's a MILF, Interspecies Relationship(s), Is it Orlesian Kissing in this universe?, Kink, Kinky, Kissing, Lapdance, Light BDSM, Love, Loving Lesbian Sex, Mild S&M, Mistress, Rape Roleplay, S&M, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sharing a Bed, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Table Sex, Tattoo Kink, Teasing, Torture, Wall Sex, loving bdsm, striptease, wrist restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill waits up for Hawke late at night, and the noble come home amorous, which quickly spirals into passionate bondage. F!Hawke/Merrill. Rated M for BDSM and Graphic lesbian sexual relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

Adrianne Hawke saunters across the garden square in front of her mansion in Hightown, a spring deep in her step as she heads home. It had been an long day for her. Slavers had been killed, conflicts resolved, the city saved once again. A short order for someone with her reputation and skills, to be true but she had consoled herself with the thought of going home, being able to lounge herself out luxuriously, wearing her soft, silken house robe or, better yet, nothing at all. She had wandered through furious infernos, with coincidence and intuition as her only guides, and no hurdle was too high for her, not for someone who had learned to adjust to a life of blood and fire.

 

The sun had retreated behind the mountains hours ago, and she was certain that the estate would be quieter than a Chantry mouse when she arrived, silent and dark. She had hoped to come home in time to catch her Dalish Blood Mage before she fell asleep, having kept herself going on the promise that she could 'play' with Merrill after it all, but now, putting the key into the massive doors of their home and having it be closer to dawn than sunset, she knew that wasn't happening. Merrill should have long since gone to bed and she wasn't going to wake her up. She would have to content herself with going to the kitchen to find something to devour before going to bed and of course, being able to 'see' Merrill in the morning.

 

The noise of an opening door echos in the empty halls of the Hawke estate, and the pointed ears of one familiar elf of the Dales perks up.

  
Merrill sits up from the desk that she and Hawke share in their dining hall just in time to see her human stumble into the room. It had been dark for so very long and the blood mage had grown worried over the well-being of her lover. Not that Hawke couldn't manage whatever the city could throw at her, Merrill had seen her survive the deepest roads and the darkest caves of the world, but she was an anxious person and worried constantly, knowing full well that one wrong step and the noblewoman she loved with all of the strength in her heart would be lost forever.

 

"Ma Vhenan!" She cries, throwing her arms around the other mage as she enters the kitchen, burying her head into the scarred throat of the taller woman. "You were gone so long, I was beginning to fret for your safety."

 

Hawke gives a low, husky laugh, wrapping her arms around the elven girl. "I thought you'd be long since asleep." The pleasant warmth of her voice echoes into the tips of Merrill's ear, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. "Why in the world are you still awake? The sun set hours ago."

 

"I was waiting for you." The words are muffled slightly by the warm skin of Hawke's throat that she was still firmly entrenched in.

 

"That doesn't sound healthy." She replies, wrapping an arm around Merrill's head. "At least tell me you ate without me?"

 

"I waited for you."

 

Hawke sighs, holding her equally endearing and frustrating elf. She was always silly and sweet and filled with concern for her when she should know very that Hawke would be just fine. It's adorable and lovable, but Hawke knows how little Merrill takes care of herself, and continually tells her that she will be just fine if Merrill has dinner without her. If it weren't for the Hawke, the Dwarf Prince and the Pirate Queen taking care of her, Merrill likely would have starved to death years ago from sheer forgetfulness.

 

"Darling, you can't keep doing this. I'll be just as well off if you go to bed before I get home."

 

"I can't sleep without you here. I'm too used to you holding me in the dark, curling up to your warm, soft skin when it's cold." Hawke smiles, unable to remain even frustrated with the lithe woman, even for her own safety. She has no idea how Anders and Fenris hate her so, she's simply just too adorable to be angry with. And the seductive way the firelight was flickering across her tattooed features was not helping matters in the least.

 

"You're so sweet, darling." Hawke chuckled, moving her mouth on further down the ears of the Dalish woman, wrapping her hands around the silken shirt of the elf, feeling the gently toned muscles. The fire wasn't the only seductive thing about the pointy eared girl. "But you know, I can think of something that will work much better than just holding you." She purrs, kissing at the sensitive skin that lay there. Maybe she can't be mad at Merrill for disregarding her own well-being, but perhaps there was something that she could do to punish her regardless. And she had come into the kitchen to find something to devour after all.

 

Merrill giggles in a girlish manner, moving her head to meet the lips of the human, humming her approval and sliding her leg up the back of Hawke's exposed thigh. There didn't seem to be a single problem with that idea.

 

Hawke lowers her hands, down onto the smoothed knees of the Pariah, down under her arse and hooking her legs onto the full curve of the noble's hips. Merrill makes a slight giggle, burying her mouth into Hawke's neck and kissing her with all of the loneliness and fear she had felt over the years, the very feelings that Hawke's love dispelled in her. Ever since the Dalish had moved in people had commented on how her neck was constantly covered in darkened bruises that Merrill covered in her in, a clear indication of her performance.

 

A noise sounds deep in the back of Hawke's throat in anticipation, pushing Merrill's back onto the dining table made of wood the shade of liquid amber. She lays the smaller woman out before her, pressing their hips into each other's and pressed their mouths together, mouths and teeth teasing her soft lips, tounge gliding teasingly inside.

 

"Hawke!" She whispers, pulling her mouth away slightly, letting a low moan loose as her human adjusted to the new situation, kissing the soft, supple skin of her throat. "We can't do this on your table!"

 

Merrill feels rather than hears the low laugh of the noble, the noise vibrating under her skin. "It's your table too, sweetness. _Our_ table, in _our_ house." Merrill blushed at her correction, still unused to hearing that it was her home, but very, very pleased at the improvement. "And why not?" Hawke's voice was almost unrecognizable in it's husky tone and her hairs stood on end at it. That tone was more and more familiar when it came to nights at the estate and it always meant good things. Very good things... "I can love you anywhere."

 

"Wha... what if... what if someone walks in on us?" Her protests came out in a stammering and babbling flow, finding it hard to keep her protests up with the passionate ministrations on her throat. "I... am not... explaining this... to your mother."

 

That laugh returned, making Hawke sound almost girlish for a moment. "She knows that I'm not innocent. What would she assume that we do on these nights where we stay up all night, and awaken with marks on our necks, unable to walk in a straight line? Make a cake?" Merrill returns the laugh in a bubbly manner, before her emotions whiplashes back down to deep arousal at the noble's movements. "She knows very well what we do together, and just how much I love you." Merrill's blush intensifies at that. She knew she would never tire of Hawke confessing and speaking her words of love and fidelity, no more than she would ever tire of returning them. "Now the question is," Hawke slides her head up and past her neck, moving her mouth into a pointed ears of the lithe woman, hand dancing wickedly down to her fiber belt. "Do _you_ know just how much I love you?"

 

Merrill opens her mouth to reply, but the words are swallowed by her gasping as Hawke runs her nails down her navel, teasing open the waistband that concealed her womanhood from the world. Leaning in, she kisses the tip of the ears that had been so foreign before she had arrived in Kirkwall, and still struck her as exotic, almost alien, a part of the ethereal beauty of the pariah.

 

Merrill doesn't moan so much as gasp when the noble's mouth seals around the tip of her ear, letting the wet of her tounge taste the thin lines of her ear, slowly intensifying her ministrations until Merrill draws in a deep breath to give her a moan that could melt the hardest of hearts, the panting of her mouth begging to air. " _Ohhh... Ma Vhenan..."_ Hawke smiles, running her nails along the line between the Pariah's wet slit and her navel, dragging them along the sensitive skin there, and Merrill groans at the ghosting sensation that makes chill bumps over her womanhood, raising her hips hopefully to push her hand downwards.

 

Hawke feels a tug of deep arousal at the hip's audacious movement, and does her best not to give in, although the pull of warmth deep in her chest makes that difficult. She reminds herself that this is all for Merrill's benefit, and continues suckling at the lobe of the Dalish, letting the soft heat tug harder and harder at the soft skin beneath Merrill's stomach, starving her with her own desires. She was never cruel to Merrill, particularly when it came to something as intimate as sex, but she knew from experience just how much teasing and dominance could increase her little minx's pleasure.

 

Merrill mewls and wraps her arms around her noble, unable to contain the warmth that was painting the burning circles in her chest. Hawke smiles, sliding her tongue inside the mouth of her lover for as long as her burning lungs allows, before pulling herself back out, resting her forehead against the elf's, feeling the panted breath of the pariah on her own.

 

Merrill takes a deep breath, groaning as Hawke infuriatingly lifts her hands away from her navel, reaching for the edge of her silken shirt. Merrill gives a small laugh, placing a slender hand in the middle of Hawke's breast. Hawke raises an eyebrow at her audacity and she purrs in satisfaction, lower her hands and lifting her own shirt up and discards it, letting it fall onto the floor and revealing the tight red and black corset underneath. "Mmm." The noise vibrates deep in Hawke's neck, a begging, starved noise of satisfaction. "You sexy little Dalish vixen." Merrill makes an appreciative noise of satisfaction, rolling her head back with her eyes closed and Hawke raises an eyebrow again. "You like it when I talk dirty, don't you?" A nod. "Mmm. Well in that case..." She lowers herself, putting her mouth to Merrill's sensitive earlobe, making the Dalish gasp at the warm breath in her ear. "You... are the sexiest _fucking_ thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I spend my days away from you thinking about all the filthy ways we are going to fuck." A shiver, the smaller woman quivers under the fierce heat of the words. "I desire nothing more in the entire world than to tear that _tantalizing_ little corset off of your lithe body and devour your wet, slick little _pussy_ and listen to you _beg_ and _scream_ my name as you slide yourself against my tongue, coming in my mouth, you _filthy little_ knife-eared _whore_."

 

Hawke almost feels bad for calling her a whore for a moment, but it makes Merrill moan in anticipation and Hawke lifts herself and gives a lopsided smile as she strokes her laces, silently asking to see more and Merrill shakes her head, raising polished nails to the edge of the only shirt still being worn in the room. A smile widens, and the buttons on her tunic are pulled apart with a ferocious deftness, quickening unwinding her breastband and letting it fall limply to the floor. The blood mage makes an appreciative noise deep in her throat, and Hawke smiles at her lovingly as she slips her pants off, pulling her smallclothes with them, leaving her standing with nothing more than an unbuttoned jacket on, one hip swayed to the side.

 

Merrill bends her finger towards herself, beckoning the human towards her. The next moment, she was pounced by a flurry of tanned skin and black leathers, unable to tell her apart from her love. Hawke's hands pull at her, sliding and teasing her pale skin, fine nails tracing her skin so gently she almost can't feel it. Then they are lower, tickling at her hip, then pulling her waistband down as far as her arms reach, just enough for the noble's foot to lift up and pull them the rest of the way down. Merrill opens her mouth, but Hawke puts a finger to her lips. "Lie down on the table and don't you say another word. I'm going to make you come until you can't breathe."

 

She swallows hard and nods, spreading her long, luxurious legs for her lover. "That's it pretty girl. Touch yourself for me. Yes that's it. Rub your little clit for me. Mmm, there's a good girl." Merrill rubs herself, not taking her corset off of her womanhood, letting her lover see just how wet she was as the bottom of it soaks through, leaving a teasing slick trail.

 

The noble gets on her knees, licking her lips into a glistening shine. "Come here beautiful, let mamma Hawke get a taste." She smiles as the pariah offers her hand, glistening and exquisite fingers gleaming with the fluid of her womanhood, taking them in her mouth and Merrill gives a small moan as her tongue glides along her finger, sucking the moon juices off of her hand. Merrill moans, her free hand drifting to her breast, tweaking her nipple, twisting it into a hardened peak. The noble moves the hand out of her mouth and crawls towards her lover on her hands and knees, pressing her mouth closer to the womanhood of the Dalish. Merrill gasps and intertwines her hand in Hawke's hair, groaning as the panted breath breezes over her.

 

Hawke lifts her hand up, pulling the corset away from that teasing wetness that had formed at the Dalish's womanhood. She gives a smile up at her lover that Merrill doesn't see, her lavender dusted eyes already shut in anticipation. Hawke smiles even wider and leans forward, placing a dainty kiss on her clit.

 

The moan that Merrill gives comes from the deepest depths in her chest and lets loose a torrent of incoherent words that Hawke knows means that she is begging for pleasure. Hawke's smile grows wider and she leans in, planting a flurry of kisses on the slick of her elf's sex. Merrill's moaning intensifies, pulling Hawke as close to her as she can, pleading with whimpers and rambling, unintelligible words with a mix of elvish thrown in.

 

"Don't get yourself too excited, darling." Hawke says, pulling ever so slightly out of her sex, although the words still vibrate slightly under Merrill's skin. "We haven't even started yet."

 

Merrill nods dazedly, and pulls Hawke towards her again. The noble's grin seems about to crack her face, and she lets her tongue loose onto the sex of the Dalish like a hurricane of energy. Merrill gives a breathless, shuttering gasp as wetness reaches wetness, trying to repress her moaning to keep Hawke from thinking that she cannot control her own pleasure.

 

That doesn't last much longer once Hawke decides to escalate her efforts, letting her lips seal around Merrill's clit, sucking and pulling her moon juices out of her. She screams, voice cracking under the warmth of her lover's mouth. " _Hawke... pleease."_ She moans, begging for her release.

 

"Please what, darling? Finish your sentences." Hawke giggles, hoping that Merrill will crack under this, wanting to turn her into a sobbing, trembling mess.

 

Merrill sobs slightly, letting the air loose from her lungs with a cry of pleasure, dropping her hands from her breasts, and yanks on the back of Hawke's head, draping her legs onto her shoulders, forcing Hawke into her sex. " _Please... make me come."_

 

Her heart melts at that and she can't resist Merrill's request, pressing her tongue as deep inside of her Dalish's wet slit, alternating between sucking her delicate nub of nerves and lavishing her tongue across all of the wet, pink slit. Merrill is so warm and wet, glistening with her juices in the blazing red firelight as Hawke sucks them off of her, draggging her tongue with all of the passion she has in her body as she devours Merrill, making an almost lapping sound as she sucks her lover's sex. " _Oh... creators."_ The voice is labored and wanting as Hawke gives her one final assault on her womanhood.

 

Merrill shrieks, falling backwards onto the table and almost slamming her head into it's amber surface as she draws in short, sharp breaths, releasing Hawke's butch-cut hair to grip the dges of the table, using her feet to press the noble's head in as far as it will go, feeling herself nearing the edge as she bucks her hips slightly in time to the movement of Hawke's mouth.

 

Hawke isn't about to make it any easier, slowly sliding in a single finger through her pulsing womanhood that is completely drenched in her juices, intending to shove her completely over the edge.

 

Finally, she can't take it anymore, giving one final, exquisite moan as her back violently arches, the entirety of her body thrashing with the force of her completion, fiercely thrusting her hips onto Hawke's tongue, fucking her mouth. Her hands clench painfully around the table, bending it slightly around her grasp as she holds onto it with the full explosive force of her orgasm. After several moments of her continued pleasure, she collapses onto the table, unable to stop shaking.

 

Hawke smiles as she raises herself away from the elf's sex, wiping her juices off of her her, moving her wet and warm fingers into her mouth to get the final bit of love out of her Merrill. She feels unbelievably proud as she watches Merrill, collapsed onto the table, panting, gasping and moaning, whispered words of love and devotion under her breath, eyes shut as she moves and writhes, looking well and truly _fucked._

 

" _Ohhh.... Ma Vhenan. Emma sa'vhenan'ara."_ Merrill whispers in a laboured, amazed tone, still unable to believe this massive pleasure that Hawke provides her each and every night, that she is capable of feeling this amazing love she has in her heart and sex.

 

Hawke leans down, picking up their discarded clothes and pulls the pants she has around her ankles off, piling them all in her arms so mother wouldn't find a breastband in her chair. _That_ would be awkward to explain, to say the least.

 

Merrill sits up, creaking the table as she forces herself back into the world of the living. "We should _not_ have done that on our table." She groans as she rests her hands on her knees, blinking hard to dispel the stars that cloud her vision.

 

Then Hawke is all over her, picking her up by the back and wraps her in the warm, waiting arms and kisses her, moaning her desire into her mage's mouth, making Merrill giggle back before pushing all of her love and loneliness through her lips and tongue.

 

"I doubt you would have said that before you came all over it." Hawke grins a knowing, lopsided smile after she comes up for air, feeling deeply satisfied at Merrill's pleasure. She did wished it had lasted longer to be fair, but what else could she expect from her teasing and dominance?

 

Merrill blushes, her ears dropping slightly in embarrassment as she stands up, wobbling slightly. Hawke smiles and wraps an arm around her. "Come on." Hawke says. "Let's go upstairs so we can... continue without ruining another table."

 

Merrill rolls her eyes but smiles widely as she curls into Hawke's warm side. "Alright Ma Vhenan, but I may have to lean on you. Just in case."

 

Hawke smiles and leans down, scooping her Dalish into her arms and smiles at her surprised gasp. "I don't find a problem with that." She whispers into Merrill's ear.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

They had hardly reached their room before Merrill had gotten amorous again, reaching up and cupping her human's face, dancing her tongue inside her warm mouth. Hawke moans into her kiss and Merrill deepens it, wanting to hear it again. She gets her wish.

 

Hawke can't trust herself to hold Merrill while kissing her. Not wanting to drop her, she pushes Merrill into the wall in her entry way. She slams her much harder than she intended but Merrill doesn't seem to mind, reciprocating her moans as their tongues work their magic on each other. True to her fears, Hawke's hands fail her, dropping their bundled clothes onto the floor, so she resorts to using her hips and thighs to keep the Blood Mage pinned.

 

Merrill moans as her human works her as hard as possible, intensifying the already searing kiss, making her want to scream and beg for her pleasure as her sex grows wetter and she can begin to smell it, making her ears tinge red and burn to think that someone, anyone, could smell her when she was like this and still want her. She thinks she smells awful and always feels so awkward when she can smell herself but it makes Hawke want her, starving her with the erotic perfume of Merrill's womanhood.

 

Merrill squirms and Hawke sets her down, leaving a wet kiss on the top of her forehead and turns to shut the door, feeling a sense of euphoria at the prospect of being caught in such an intimate position with Merrill with the door wide open for prying eyes. Not that anyone was awake at this hour, but the simple idea turns her on even more.

 

She strips off her overcoat as she turns back towards Merrill, seeing the Blood Mage standing by a chair that she has pulled up by the raging flames of her firepit. "Come sit by the fire Ma Vhenan." She purrs in a husky tone that leaves Hawke's loins begging for pleasure.

 

"I thought we were going to _bed._ "Hawke teases, swaying her hip to the side, biting her lip. She truly wants Merrill, right here, right this _fucking_ instant, but she knows teasing and drawing out the moment will do nothing more than make her completion all the sweeter. She's a domme right to the core and sometimes that hurts worse than it pleases.

 

"Are you going to dare to question me, Emma Vhenan?" Merrill murmurs in her silky voice that makes Hawke even more eager. Hawke swallows and shakes her head, obeying her mistress and sits in the wooden chair she has so graciously provided for her pleasure, feeling her clit swell in pure desire. "That's what I thought."

 

That voice. Oh god, _that voice._ That beautiful, sexy accented voice.Hawke trembles as she feels something tying her hands behind her back, tightly binding her against the chair. "Oh, maker's blood Merrill. I _love_ you." She whispers, writhing against the rope that holds her down. "I _want_ you."

 

Merrill giggles. "Are those restraints on properly?"

 

"Mmm-hmm. You're so good to me, my little mistress." Hawke replies wryly, smiling up at her lover from her chair. Merrill leans down and kisses her neck, sending a heavy pulse between both of their legs. Merrill is nervous beyond anything she knew was possible, and hopes that Hawke enjoys herself. She knows how much she loves it when Hawke does this to _her,_ certainly, but she is always nervous of being clumsy and awkward, of disappointing her Hawke. But her Hawke deserves better than her simple vanilla acts of love, deserves the same starvation of desires that makes her wet and squirm, the same pleasure she provides Merrill.

 

Merrill continues to lean down and gives Hawke a gentle bite on the neck, a light nibble that she slowly deepens, sinking her teeth into the tanned skin of her noble and Hawke groans. She can barely feel the nibble after all of her long years of hunting and of war, but her teeth still tingle against the soft, supple skin of her throat, dragging and making her stomach drop in anticipation of her main course.

 

"Do you want to... frolic with me, Hawke?" Merrill whispers, her own clit swelling out of it's hood at her desire. Hawke nods, looking up at her with wide, wanting eyes. Big and black in her lust.

 

Merrill walks in front of her love, dragging her finger tips along Hawke's mouth, sinking her teeth into her own lower lip. "Am I going to get a lapdance from my pretty elf?" Hawke asks wryly as her eyes run appreciatively along Merrill's form. "It's not even my birthday." Merrill smiles wryly at the pleasant memory of her performance for Hawke's celebration. 'Payment for forgetting a gift', Hawke had called it on that day, and she had never heard the human scream louder.

 

Merrill wants to giggle, be playful and tell Hawke that she loves her, but she feels that that violates their adopted roles. So instead she fixes Hawke with a stare that makes her shiver and squirm in her chair under it's hot intensity. "Did I give you permission to speak?" She asks slyly, her voice silky and smooth and she purrs in her wanting tone. Hawke shakes her head, eyes dropping slightly in mock sorrow. "That's what I thought little Hawke. If you can't be obedient, maybe I should just leave you there, all trussed up. We could see how long it takes you to crack, Ma Vhenan." Hawke looks mournful for Merrill, eyes silently begging for her not to leave. "No? You aren't fond of that idea?" Hawke shakes her head, not daring to talk. "Then perhaps you ought to behave yourself and you should get it into your beautiful little head right now: _I_ am in charge. If you won't follow orders, then I won't _fuck_ you at all. Understand, Ma Vhenan?"

 

A deep swallow, and Hawke nods enthusastically, sinking her teeth deep into her lower lip. She doesn't dare any other movement for fear of violating her role. Merrill hasn't punished her for that, and it seems that sticking with what she knows will keep her mistress happy is the best course of action, tied up and at the mage's mercy.

 

The mage drapes her leg over her human's hip, drifting her mouth to the noble's ear. "You had better be an obedient little girl." Her teeth pass over the silky soft lines of cartilage. "So I'll tell you exactly what to do. You are going to sit there, and you aren't going to say anything while I love you. You can moan and groan all you like, but I don't want a single word out of you. And you don't want to know what I'll do to you if you so much as think of touching me, dirty little Shem." It's not a question, it's an order, with no room for any sort of denial or questioning. The soft breath on Hawke's cheek is enough to make her shiver, let alone the wetness of her mouth on Hawke's ear or the warm skin that presses into her.

 

And then Merrill is all over her, kneeling in front of her, dragging her tongue all along Hawke's chest, dropping herself into the noble's navel, forcing her legs open, not that it took much effort in all honesty, pressing a kiss into her sex and feeling her clit expand under her lips. Her hands feel like fire, running along Hawke's lengths and touching her skin, fingers burning like sparks as her noble's chest compresses and tightens on her fingertips.

 

Hawke's eyes are closed in pleasure, leaning into her Dalish's passionate movements, when the finger finds her chin lifting her head up. Her eyes flutter open to find Merrill standing there before her, giving the human a fierce, hot gaze. "Am I not beautiful enough for you, that you must close your eyes?" Hawke groans, caught between a rock and a spike. If she speaks, she'll violate her role and be punished, but if she doesn't say anything, Merrill might be offended and leave her there, tied up and unpleased.

 

Merrills huffs, not satisfied with her noble's wordless noises. She knows very well how much her Hawke thinks she is the most beautiful thing in the entirety of Thedas, but she needs more leverage over the noble to make her bend to her will, to surrender, to submit. "Perhaps this will ignite your passions, my little Hawke." Hawke swallows hard and looks at Merrill as she steps back, hands gliding to her back, slowly pulling apart the cords that keep it held up so tight, until it leaves only her high, perfectly round breasts to hold her corset up.

 

Hawke whimpers when she drops her hands down. "Well, that certainly got us excited, didn't it?" Merrill teases as she watches her human struggle against her restraints, groaning in pure, unadulterated lust. "Do you want to see the rest?"

 

An infuriating question. She knows _goddamn_ well Hawke that wants to see everything, to shove her on that bed behind her and make her scream loud enough that the _fucking_ empress in Orlais could hear her. " _Please._ " Is all she says.

 

"Please what?" Merrill grins at her opening, swaying a hip to the side. "Finish your sentences, Emma Vhenan."

 

Hawke slams her foot into the leg of the chair in frustration, whimpering in desire. "You know exactly what I want." She whispers. She knows it's the wrong thing to say and that Merill might leave her sitting there, but she can't stop herself. Her pariah is being so damned frustrating.

 

"What was that, Hawke?" Merrill purrs, returning her finger to her noble's chin. "I could have sworn I heard some insolence coming from your dirty little whore mouth."

 

Merrill can't believe she just said that, to Hawke of all people, but it works. She can smell Hawke's sex and it somehow grows even more wet at Merrill's dominance. "Please mistress, take off your corset for me, please."  


Merrill smiles, moving her hands to the top of her breasts. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it Ma Vhenan?" And then she pulls it down and Hawke's breath betrays her, abandoning her lungs. By the maker, she is _gorgeous_ , with her perfect breasts that sit so high up on her chest, her beautiful and exotic vallaslin coiling around her entire body like vines, twisting around her curves in a testimate of her endurance and strength.

 

She giggles at the human's reaction and, holding her noble's full and undivided attention, lowers the rest of her small clothes, basking in Hawke's wanting, feral stare of sheer desire as she steps out of the crumbled pile of her corset. This is the best part, the drawing out of the moment, building and build her Hawke's anticipation of that moment when she sees the stars and feels able to fly. Well, maybe that isn't fair, the best part is when Hawke does this to _her_ but it's a very close second.

 

Hawke doesn't feel right. She can survive wars, face down a legion of bandits and come away without so much as a scratch, but right here, right now she sweats and feels lightheaded, dizzy and oh, so passionate. She isn't completely certain her little minx would survive if she were to untie her right now, with how much she wants Merrill. Her legs are so long and elegant, her breasts so high and soft, her pale skin is illuminated by the warm blaze of the firelight. She makes a high, wanting noise of desire and Merrill giggles.

 

"Well?" She purrs, raiding her hands above her head, stretching in a seductive way that puts her breasts on prominent display, bending her knees slightly to display her strong thigh muscles. "Aren't you going to worship my body?"

 

"Merrill." Comes the whimpering reply of awe. "You are the most beautiful and sexy woman in the entire world. There aren't enough words to express how absolutely amazing and perfect you are, my love, my queen, my _goddess_."

  
She giggles and gets down on her hands and knees, crawling towards her noble and Hawke groans again at her teasing little movements. Everything about her Mage is perfect, from the way her body forms, to the way she talks, to the way she moves. How could anyone be so effortlessly perfect?

 

Merrill works her way upward her noble, starting by taking Hawke's toes in her mouth, sucking on their long and powerful surface, before abandoning them and leaving a trail of shivery kisses on her legs, working her way up, completely ignoring the taller woman's sex as she kisses her thighs and then up to her chest, leaving a thin trail of saliva on her to mark her conquering. She makes her way onto her breasts, but stops just under the sensitive nerves of her tit, pulling her mouth away.

 

Hawke crys out in a frustrated whimper and Merrill feels a wave of deep satisfaction. She's clearly doing something right, with Hawke that full of lust. She sits and straddles Hawke's lap, grinding herself well into the curve of her womanhood, providing a tantalizing glimpse of what her release might feel like, wrapping her arms around her human as she settles back down.

 

"Tell me you love me," Merrill whispers, gazing into her Hawke's azure eyes. This might be an incredibly romantic moment, if it weren't for Hawke being trussed up and panting and sweating in anticipation like a dog. "And I'll tell your womanhood how much I love her."

 

"I love you." Hawke whispers as she gazes into her lover's eyes of deep green, the same amazing colour of her beloved forests. "You are the light of my life. I love you with all of the intensity of the sun my love, my heart, my soul."

 

Merrill giggles, leaning in and presses her lips to Hawke's, letting the tip of her tongue taste Hawke's before venturing back into her own mouth. A tease, a tag, a dare for Hawke to follow her back home. Hawke does indeed follow, taking dominance when she can't find any elsewhere pressing into the pariah's mouth, shoving her tongue down Merrill's throat. Creators, but it feels good. She sits and enjoys Hawke's attention for a moment before shaking off her pleasure and taking the dominance back. It's even better in her mouth, with her tongue in her Hawke's throat. "I love you too Ma Vhenan." She says when she finally pulls back, trying not to gasp too hard for breath. "Want me to show you how much?"

 

A nod, and Merrill leans back, raising her hands to Hawke's breasts. "Perhaps I'll start with your beautiful tits Ma Vhenan." She purrs, squeezing her soft skin, trailing her fingers over the areolas of her breasts. "So soft, so warm. Beautiful." She whispers, crushing the muscles, making a point of her nipple. "I think I'll suck on them until you scream"

 

"Mmm, thank you mistress." She replies, a cheeky tone in her voice that quickly disappears.

 

"Did I command you to speak?" Merrill asks, an almost threatening tone in her voice. Hawke swallows and shakes her head. "That's what I thought, _whore_." She can't believe she called Hawke that, but Hawke loves that word, loves being submissive and controlled by her love, loves to be completely overwhelmed by her Merrill with dominance. After all, Merrill can justify it by all of the times where she has called Merrill a 'knife-eared whore' while fucking her arse before swearing her love and fidelity after she finished. Besides, she's the one who introduced BDSM to her innocent little elf, and she is just going to have to accept it when Merrill wants to wield the whip instead.

 

Merrill very firmly grasps the tits of her Hawke and, slowly but surely, twists and pulls on them in equal measures, until Hawke groans at how far they are, releasing a pained whimper only moments later as the colour leaves them as Merrill pulls on them. "Your punishment." Is all she says, pulling them as far as they will go before releasing them, red and swollen.

 

Then she slips a leg to the floor, kneeling down and letting Hawke enjoy the warm breath on her skin, if only for a moment. Then she squeezes Hawke's tit, pushing it through her finger tips and presses her lips to Hawke's nipple, and smiles as the human cries out sharply, warm and soft lips on her erect peak of a breast, a taut nub hardened specifically for the elf girl.

 

Merrill's suck is strong and her mouth is wet and warm. Hawke can hear the Dalish humming in her enjoyment and pleasure, feeling it echo and vibrate over her skin, in her flesh and bones and her desire burns bright all over her body, spreading from her breasts and sex and spreading until she is fully ready to give herself over, willing to beg and scream, anything for her release.

 

" _Please."_ Is all she manages, knowing her mistress will not like it, but she has to. It escapes her lungs, a burning word on her lips. Merrill smiles and moves to the other breast, mouth and teeth catching her other nipple, filling her with heat and tension, the other breast hard and sore, throbing with abandonment as the cool night air meets hot flesh.

 

Merrill just smiles, deciding to forgive her mistake. Afterall, she knows that she would do the same, were she the one tied up in a chair. So instead she simply continues her minstrations on Hawke's breast, letting her noble enjoy the warmth and love of her mouth, content to listen to her sighs and moans of enjoyment.

 

Then she pulls away completely, smiling in satisfaction at Hawke's pathetic whimper of protest, both of her breasts sore and throbing. Then Merrill gets on her knees, letting loose a warm breath onto her wet sex. "Are you ready, Ma Vhenan?"

 

Hawke groans, lifting her legs over Merrill's shoulders and wrapping herself around her neck. "Maker, yes." She whispers, wanting, needing, any sort of sensation, a touch or a kiss by her Pariah. Her body demanded it, making her breast ache and her clit was burning in neglect, but she was bound, unable to furfill it on her own.

 

"I don't think you meant that, Ma Vhenan." A taunt, a tease. She knows Hawke meant it with every fibre in her being, but she wants to hear it, to make the human submit completely to her. "Beg for it."

 

"Oh my god Merrill." She gasps, throwing her head back in frustration, eyes closed in anticipation. "Please, oh _please,_ I want, no, I _need_ you to make me come, right this _fucking_ instant you wanton little Minx."

 

Merrill giggles, knowing she has accomplished what she wanted, and puts her lips to Hawke's sex. Her smile grows even wider when she hears Hawke's shriek of pleasure as she sucks on the soaked bundle of swollen nerves. " _Ohhh... Merrill._ "

 

Merrill raises her finger to Hawke's entrance, pushing slowly inside, feeling the skin sink around her hand, Hawke's come glistening and spreading onto her nails as she forces her way through the soft, pink skin of her sex.

 

They both groan when they find how wet she is, Hawke making a loud and almost pained noise at her fulfillment. It had been torture, sitting there, completely naked before her elf with a glistening womanhood while the younger woman tortured her. During her previous teasings, she had been unbound, allowed to touch herself. Even when she had been bound during other acts of love, Merrill hadn't spent so much time teasing her, not giving her time to lust too much after the elf before the sensations came. But here and now, with the two combined, she is unable to control herself. Were she not tied to the chair, she would force Merrill onto the bed and grind herself into her sex until they both came.

 

Hawke thrashes in the chair, throwing her back forward in an arch, moaning and groaning in pleasure. She's usually the one who lasts longer of the two, but Merrill's torture has left her a red faced mess of lust that only grows worse when Merrill adds an extra finger, and then another, still sucking attentively on the sensitive nub. She can't take it, they both know she's only a few precious instants away from completion.

 

Then Merrill stops and Hawke shrieks in frustrated anticipation. She had been so fucking _close_ and now she had been denied her completion. She feels tears under her eyelids, wanting to break out crying at her refusal of an orgasm. She would do _fucking anything_ if Merrill would just return to her knees and finish her. Anything in the entire world that she desires, just if she would get down again and make her come harder than she thought possible. "Merrill." Is all she can manage.

 

"Yes?" She says sweetly in a sing song tone, standing up after unwrapping Hawke's legs from her. "Do you want something, _Ma Vhenan_?"

 

Hawke shakes in her chair out of desire and lust, denial of her orgasm. "You know _fucking_ well what I want." She hisses.

 

Merrill wiggles a finger in front of Hawke's face. "Watch that tone, love, or I'll just leave you sitting there, tied up and spasming in your chair, all soaked in your own juices."

 

"I'll do anything." She whispers, red faced with a sob in her tone.

 

"Anything? My, but that's a lot of power." She teases, straddling her Hawke's lap. "Tell me you love me."

 

Hawke groans, kissing Merrill's neck, hoping to do something, anything, for her completion. "I love you Merrill." She whispers. "I love you more than anyone could ever, ever understand. When the maker made me for you, he forgot to give the world enough words to describe how wonderful, how utterly _amazing_ you are. I will love you until the day the world ends and I will do anything, _anything_ for you my love."

 

A giggle, girlishly high as Merrill moves her mouth to Hawke's neck, kissing the soft skin that lays there. "I love you just as much, Hawke." She whispers and then she bites Hawke while her hand enters her, finding that rough, ultra sensitive patch of skin but completely ignoring her clit.

 

Hawke shrieks in both pleasure and disappointment. She is unspeakably grateful for the pleasure, but her clit burns and aches, screaming for release. "Please." Is all she whispers.

 

Merrill giggles and, knowing she herself doesn't have the willpower to deny her love any longer, slips onto her knees as she presses the fingers from her other hand onto the ready and waiting bundle of nerves.

 

Hawke screams as she finds completion, her sex throbbing and pulsing in pleasure as her lust is burned away in a flood of love and sex. Merrill draws away her fingers as she watches Hawke orgasm, looking up in awe as she watches Hawke complete, a rush of pride filling her, knowing that she made Hawke feel this amazing. She starts in suprise when she feels liquid splash on her face, but smiles when she looks down and realizes it was her Hawke, hips jerking as she comes, clear liquid squirting from her. She is always so proud when she makes Hawke squirt, knowing that it was her and her along who had given the noble so much pleasure that her sex couldn't contain it.

 

She stands up and straddles her Hawke's lap once more as her noble relaxes, head slumped in exhaustion. "Hawke." She whispers, placing two slender fingers on her cheek, lifting the human's head to look at her. "Look at me."

 

Her eyes slowly open as the world returns to her, blinking the white hot of the void and the starts of her pleasure out of her eyes, seeing the most beautiful woman in the entire world as she returns to reality. "Yes, love?" She says, voice husky and wanting.

 

"Welcome home, my love." She replies happily, reaching back behind her human, finding the rope that holds her down and gently unties them from her wrists, finding a tiny bit of blood from where she struggled against the bindings. She takes Hawke's wrists gently, and pushes peaceful blue threads of healing energies into them, leaving little more than a white line that will be gone by morning... provided she doesn't do anything else to them until then...

 

Her thoughts are interrupted when Hawke takes her hands back, warping them around her Dalish, pushing the tip of her tongue inside of Merrill's mouth and moves deeper, wrapping herself around her mage's tongue. Merrill moans in pleasure and happily offers her love back. She feels so proud of herself, having made Hawke come that much.

 

That is, until she yelps in surprise as Hawke picks her up, wrapping her fingers under Merrill's arse and folds her into the human's big, strong arms. She takes the Dalish up, stumbling to the bed and pushing her into the soft sheets. "You.." She breathes in a husky, feral tone that makes Merrill's blood boil, pressing her sex into Merrill's. "Are going to pay for every... last... instant... you tortured me."

 

Merrill swallows hard and, looking into those feral eyes of her Hawke, she knows she is in deep trouble now.


	2. Dominance

"I'm sorry Hawke." She offers to those hungry eyes of her love.

"Sorry," She growls, grinding herself even further into her Dalish. "Is a small consolation when you are tied up in a chair, unable to so much as beg for release from your filthy, knife eared whore of a lover. I am going to pound you until you see stars and will do fucking anything for me to give you an orgasm."

"I'll do anything." Merrill whispers, knowing that her position as ruler of the bedroom is completely gone and, seeing those big, wild, untamable eyes, she knows she should do anything she can to appease her new mistress.

"Anything? My, but that's a lot of power." She snarls, immitating Merrill's earlier words.

"Anything." Merrill reaffirms.

Hawke bites her lower lip, contemplating the worst possible thing she could ask of her love. She doesn't want to be cruel to Merrill, but she has just endured to most frustrating evening of her life, and that includes all those evening of arguing with Carver. Merrill has to pay for her torture, and if the Dalish screams in pleasure as a part of her payment, well that simply is too bad. "What if I were ask you to smash your mirror?"

"Hawke." She cries, squirming under the steel grip of her love. "That isn't fair."

"It isn't? Well, if you aren't in a place where you are willing to do that for me, I can introduce you to some toys that will take care of that for you." She whispers, keeping Merrill pinned. "I'll chain you to the bed and fuck you until you are right at the edge of that orgasm, and then I'll stop. I will do that over and over again until you agree to do anything."

She gulps and knows Hawke would do that if she wanted. While it does sound glorious to be chained to the bed, something out of a fantasy that she had while a Dalish, she can't let Hawke feel like she isn't the absolute pinnacle of her life, her love and her queen. "I'll... I'll do... anything."

"Anything?" She raises an eyebrow, a feral grin on her lips. "Even that?"

"Yes." Merrill whispers. "If it were between you and my mirror, I would choose you in an instant. Between you and anything, it would be you, my... my goddess."

Hawke heart does some impressive acrobatics at the honest emotion in her elf's honest words, her heartfelt love. She knows she is meant to be mad and a goddess of kinky sex, but the love and devotion from the Dalish is enough to melt her heart. Maybe her punishment won't be so severe.

"You're so sweet." She purrs, knowing she can't torture the younger woman, at least not too much. 'But you do realise I'm still going to fuck you until you can't breathe."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Ma Vhenan." She teases playfully.

"Merrill," Hawke whispers. "You are a sexy little minx, but you seem to be forgetting something. You. Are. Not. In charge. Any longer You will submit... or I will make you submit."

"Understood. So... what's my punishment to be, Ma Vhenan?"

"Simple." The human replies playfully. "I'm going to fuck you as hard as I can, however I want in an attempt to make you beg and moan for more... and you can't orgasm until I order you to... unless you want your punishment to grow far, far worse."

"Elgar'nan, what? I... I can't come?" Her voices quivers. That sounds... awful. To have her human on her knees, between her legs, devouring her sex with powerful movements, soft but firm fingers pushing inside her, that warm and wet tounge licking her in all the best places... and to not be able to orgasm from the passionate minstrations.

"Are you questioning my authority, little slut?" She growls, asserting herself over the Blood Mage.

"N-no, Ma Vhenan." She whimpers, quivering in Hawke's grip.

"Get on your hands and knees, then. Unless you are going to doubt me again?" She purrs, kneading her skin.

"I'll be good." She swears and Hawke releases her. Merrill follows her instructions, clambering into a kneeling position, on her knees.

"That's what I thought." Hawke smirks, feeling a strong pull of arousal at her elf's movment. That tight little arse is so beautiful and she remembers what it can do, feeling it wrapped around her fingers.

She hoists Merrill over her lap, making the Dalish stick her arse in the air as she pushes her head into the blankets. She puts a fist in the raven hair of her little witch, lifting her neck slightly so she doesn't get used to the sensations of her human's love.

Merrill gulps hard as Hawke lifts her hand, both excited and terrified of her coming punishment. She loves Hawke and everything to do with their bedroom, but this punishment... not being able to come seems... cruel.

"Are you ready?" She whispers, hand raised in the air. Merill nods, stomache knotted in anticipation. "Merrill... are you nervous, love?"

"Hawke..." She whimpers, driving her face deeper into the blankets. "Just... get it over with."

Hawke smiles, fully intending to turn her Blood Mage into a whimpering, sobbing mess of love.

Merrill starts when Hawke's hand finds her arse, audibly making a loud smack. Merrill whimpers, excited, and throws her arse even further in the air. 

"You love it." It's a statement, not a question, so Merrill just nods.

Another smack, followed by another. Each one progessively growing harder and harder, louder and louder until Merrill shrieks in desire. Hawke smiles at her elf's redder behind, drawing her hand away.

The elf whimpers when the hand leaves. "You want something, love?" Hawke giggles at her younger woman's audatious movement. Merrill whimpers again, sticking her arse as far into the air. "I'm afraid I don't know what you want." Hawke teases.

"Please... Hawke..." She begs, voice cracking. "Spank me harder." The woman whimpers and Hawke giggles again.

"Don't go getting too excited, love. We've just barely begun... and if you break my rules, I will punish you until you beg for mercy." It isn't a threat, not in the tradition sense anyways, but the edge to her voice. Creators, but that edge. It makes the soft, pink flesh of Merrill's sex burn and ache.

That wicked hand comes down harder than before, audibly filling the air with the sound of her hand cracking against the bared skin of the elf's arse and she cries out again in sheer pleasure as the soft skin turns red, barely having time to register her satisfaction before it strikes again, harder and harder with every smack.

A whimper that's louder before, pained in the denial of her pleasure, comes when Hawke stops again, dropping her fingers lower onto the Elf, pushing a nail's length inside of her, giving Merrill a taste, a fleeting sample of pleasure, before it raises again and smacks down upon her arse, again and again in a powerful strike upon her.

The hand wasn't in predictable patterns anymore, now striking her three times on her left side, once on the right, once left, twice right, however Hawke wanted to touch her, wherever her hands wanted to play, to test, to fuck, she could do freely, without a second thought. When she was with others in Lothering, she was so restrained, unable to explore without being judged, bound to simple acts of sex that, while pleasurable, were but a tip of her desires. Now, with her little Dalish who lives and breathes to love and be loved, she has no restraints except the physical ones Merrill binds her with.

Merrill's thighs are trembling. She wants her orgasm so, so badly, but Hawke has forbade it to her, and she doesn't want to disappoint the one she loves, the older woman who her mind now associates with love and pleasure, the one who gives her these erotic, intimate experiences. She has never had someone with her before her Hawke, and she desires nothings else, nothing more than to please the human noble who has taken her in, accepted her when no one else would, and shown her what true love is. It's so, so beautiful, and she wants to make her Hawke feels every bit as wonderful as Hawke makes her feel. And if that includes her being on the recieving end of Hawke's BDSM, then that's even better.

"You're such a pretty girl." Hawke purrs, kneading the soft, sensitive skin she had been tenderizing. "With such a pretty little arse. I bet it's warm and soft in there too, all sensitive."

Merrill nods even though Hawke knows fully well that it is one of her most sensitive spots. She feels Hawke's finger at the rim of her rear, pressing against the tight skin there. Hawke makes a light, playful noise of disappointment, unable to push inside. She leans over and Merrill gasps and shuts her eyes when the human's tongue glides along her arse.

Merrill whimpers and groans as Hawke licks her, both uncomfortable due to her position and unbelievably comfortable due to what she's doing in this position. Hawke's tongue is so warm and wet, moving up and down her sensitive rear, it makes her ache and moan, a bright, burning sensation deep in her sex.

Hawke smiles as Merrill sticks herself as far into the air as possible, loving the feeling of Merrill's arse rubbing on her tongue, the soft and sensitive skin there pulsing in time to her movements. Merrill is smooth and warm, with her arse tight and soft, more exquisite than the finest of Orlesian silks, and the taste of her makes Hawke wild with desire. Everything about Merrill is perfect, and her taste is no exception.

Merrill groans as Hawke tends to her, tounge dragging across one of her most sensitive of places, the most forbidden of act of love. She had discovered the sensitivity of her arse while she had still lived with the Dalish, but she had never hoped to imagine how wonderful it could be with another, with a tongue instead of her own fingers. It was pleasure mixed with pain when it was just her, but her love's tongue lubricates it perfectly.

It doesn't take much more than a minute of Hawke licking her before Merrill feels that incredible building of pressure in her chest and she can't hold it in anymore, slowly, softly she begins crying out, gentle hitches of breath and sound. She doesn't want Hawke to know how close she is, lest her mistress be disappointed, but her waist and chest are contracting, tightening in anticipation and she can't breathe.

Both thankfullyand frustratingly she doesn't have to fight her pleasure, as her lover flips her onto her back, facing her down with those icy eyes that Merrill loves so much. 

"Now," She purrs, hands kneading Merrill breasts. "Are you ready for the real fun?" Merrill nods and begins to spread her legs, but stops when Hawke wiggless a single finger before her eyes. "After I get some... 'encouragement'?"

Merrill nods and quickly thinks a moment for the most pleasureable thing she can do for her noble before it comes to her. One hand finds Hawke's wet, slick sex while the other finds her tit. She smiles a little into her lover's eyes, feeling a little uncertain about this, but then Hawke smiles back and she feels a new determination to pleasure her love.

The world goes white and Hawke nearly screams when the ice spell reaches Merrill's fingertips, hardening her nipple immediately and rubbing along her sex.

The ice tipped fingers fucking her makes her feel lightheaded and for a moment her eyes flutter shut. Merrill plants her hand firmly in the middle of Hawke's chest and pushes her onto her back. Hawke spreads her legs in violation of her adopted role and Merrill presses her iced fingers inside her.

Hawke's womanhood is so wet and warm, clashing perfectly with the chilled nails of Merrill's fingertip. Hawke's breathing is ragged and excited and she hooks her legs over Merrill's hips. 

Merrill giggles and removes her finger, using it instead to rub Hawke's sex, grinding hard into her clit. Hawke's moans, again and again, growing deeper and deeper. Merrill reenters Hawke, who's even more wet now.

The stars flot into Hawke's vision and she knows what's coming. "Merrill." She whispers, voice ragged and pained, "Merrill, stop, stop."

Merrill obeys and Hawke eventually pries her eyes open to find her elf looking disappointedly at her, ears drooped and lip puffed. "Oh... oh, fuck, pretty girl." Hawke whispers, cupping Merrill's face as she sits up. "I only wanted a little bit, not for your to make me scream." Merrill pokes her lip out further in disappointment of not being able to complete her Hawke orgasm, and Hawke puts her hand on Merrill's cheek, stroking slightly. "Don't pout, you're far too pretty to pout." She murmurs in a soft, soothing tone. "What other magic tricks do you know, I wonder?"

Merrill blushes. "Not... not much. M-my vines can... you know. And I-I learned how to... give you..." Hawke is looking at her, expectantly, and she knows she has to tell her. "A.. a-a man's... length."

Hawke blinks and then comprehension dawns in her eyes, making her give a low, husky laugh. "You dirty little minx!" She laughs, and the sound makes Merrill's heart joyful. "Where did you learn that little trick?"

Merrill blushes. "I... was searching for, you know, dirty spells in Ander's clinic, but that was all I found."

Hawke laughs again. "I suppose I should have known he would know something like that. He even likes his women looking like men."

Merrill smiles, making a mental note to try that on Hawke, considering her reaction. "What's next then?" Merrill asks hopefully, still trying to bite down her silly disappointment but can't quite manage it. She wanted Hawke to scream, and now it's her turn instead. Most women would be grateful, but Merrill finds just as much pleasure when this woman who she could never have dreamed would love her, moans and yells her name in a fit of passion her as she finds completetion from the pleasure Merrill provides.

"Well I was going to pick a new position for us to do, but I think that after that little performance, I'll let you choose." An exciting propestition for the elf. When Hawke was in her mistress mode, she never handed that over much control.

Merrill bites her lip as a delicious and forbidden thought comes to mind. She doubts it will work but still... "What if... instead of that, you allowed me to... come." She says it in her best sultry tone.

Hawke sighs, having to go back into her assumed position of being the elf's mistress. She puts her hands on the elf's chest and pushes her onto her back, leveing Merrill's emerald eyes with her own. "You... are a dirty little slut whore." She hisses, making Merrill swallow hard. "I gave you the honour of a small piece of control to pick what I will do for you, and you try to use it against me." Merrill's blood is cold now. She should have done that, to be certain. Hawke won't hurt her, they both know that, but that tone and her feral expression make her ache and throb. "I should gag you here and now for that insolent remark, but I'm a good mistress, aren't I, my little slave?"

Merrill nods. "O-of course you are. I-I'm sorry, M-ma Vhenan. I'll be good."

Hawke nods in satisfaction. "Very well. Now I will try again: What shall we do next, little pet?"

Merrill swallows, her mind drawing a blank. Hawke was so good to her, allowing her to pick her pleasure even after she had overstepped her boundaries, and her mind couldn't even come up with her reward. 

"Well?" Hawke says, crossing her arms. "I'm waiting." Merrill swallows again, and nervously stammers. "C-could you lick me again?"

Hawke gives a small giggle and pushes Merrill onto her back, squeezing her breasts, kneading their soft skin, and makes her elf groan in anticipation. She leans down, kissing her elf, letting their lips meet again and again until one final, searing kiss where she pushes her tongue inside her elf's mouth.


	3. Breathe

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so goddamn long to get out for such a short chapter. I can only write porn in short bursts, and I kept having other stories I wanted to do. Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy the “climax” of this story._

 

_*Crickets chirp*_

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Hawke kisses her way around Merrill's face, taking Merrill's pointed ear in her mouth, sucking on it gently.

 

"Do you know what I'll do to you if you come without my permission?" She whispers in the elf's ear, which Merrill just whimpers in response to. "I'll blindfold you, gag you and tie you up. Then, I'll fuck myself silly, moaning and screaming your name... and you won't be able to see any of it, only able to hear me and imagine the glorious sight."

 

Merrill nods in acknowledgement. To hear Hawke being fucked out of her mind with pleasure, screaming and begging for Merrill, without the elf girl being able to see any of it... she would have to try her hardest to obey her human.

 

Hawke set down onto her, crawling back down to her womanhood, gleaming and wet, slick in desire for it's human, and she began running her tongue up and down it without a care, paying special attention to Merrill's adorable little clit.

 

Merrill's back arches almost immediately, and she has to force herself down, mentally covering herself in cold water. She knows that she can't resist Hawke for long, and that she'll have to tell her to stop, but not yet.

 

_My love, my sweet, my one, my only._

 

The words crawl in her head, and Merrill murmurs them quietly, a mantra of her love for this human, for their forbidden romance. The words keep her focused on Hawke's tongue, letting her enjoy the hot, wet surface dragging across her sex.  


Noticing Merrill's little love speech, Hawke increased her efforts, taking her little nub into her mouth, making Merrill gasp and shiver.

 

Pressure builds higher and higher in her chest, making Merrill cry out in passionate love for her parter, _my one, my only_.

 

Hawke adds three fingers into the mix, twisting them inside of her lover, and before long Merrill has to yell out in a trembling voice. "Hawke! S-stop, m-ma vhenan."

 

And Hawke does, crawling up her lover, and kisses Merrill, open mouthed and hungry.

 

"I-I was going to..." Merrill stammers, her whole body shaking in pure, unadulterated _want_. "I didn't want to disobey you."

 

"You're such a good girl." Hawke purrs, and then sits up, breaking out of her mistress tone and into her normal voice. "Merrill, sweetie, a-are you okay with this?"

 

"W-what do you mean, Hawke?"

 

Hawke ran a hand through her hair, sighing lightly. "I... feel like I might be piling it on a little high tonight, my sweet. Are you sure you're comfortable?"

 

Merrill caresses Hawke's cheek, smiling widely. "My love: I am in heaven right now. Don't stop. Please."

 

Hawke smiles back. "I love you so much." She kisses Merrill lightly on the lips. "You let me know the instant you become uncomfortable." Merrill nods. "And I think I'm going to give you your adorable little orgasm soon."

 

Merrill spreads her hips, and gives Hawke an even wider grin, drunk on her own desires. "Then come get me, _ma vhenan_."

 

"You make me _so wet_." Hawke purrs, flopping herself back and spreading her own legs. "Come here, my sweet, I want to _fuck_ you."

 

Merrill scoots up, and interlocked her legs with Hawke's, knowing precisely what her lover wants. Merrill whimpers immediately, feeling the wetness in her lover's sex. Sweat breaks out on her brow, and she throws her head back with a moan.

 

Hawke pushes her clit onto Merrill's, and begins grinding herself into her lover. " _Fuck_." She groans, breathing in hard as she fucks her lover. "You're so pretty."

 

"You feel so good." Merrill whimpers, reaching down and rubbing herself out.

 

"I'm just going to have to chain you up." Hawke moans. "Get you all tied up here in my bed and never let you leave. Then I'll just open up your little legs and fuck you whenever you want."

 

Merrill bits on her lip, grinding her clit even harder into her lover's. "That... sounds amazing."

 

"It should." Hawke reaches down, and pushes two fingers inside of her lover, penetrating her, and rubbing that rough spot of sensitive skin on the inside of her.

 

"Hawke!" Merrill shrieked. "I... I'm... so close, M-ma Vhenan."

 

"Not yet, sweetie." Hawke groans through the waves of pleasure. She put on the pressure, dominating Merrill with her hips, and squeezing at her breasts with eager, wanton desire. "Soon."

 

Merrill sat up slightly, pulling another ice spell onto her fingertips and rubbing her Hawke's nipples with it, and drank in the sheer pleasure she provided Hawke, before slipping it downwards and penetrating her with the fingers.

 

Hawke gasps, and drops her hands, falling onto her back, using all of her remaining strength to continue the movement of her hips, bringing more pleasure to both of them.

 

“Merrill!” She screams. “Come with me!”

 

Having finally been given permission, Merrill screams in tandem with Hawke, shrieking her lover's name.

 

“H... ho... holy... shit.” Hawke whispers breathlessly, rubbing her own nipples. “That was... _oh god_.”

 

“ _Amazing_.”

 

“I love you, so, so much.”

 

“I love you too, _Ma Vhenan_.”

 

Hawke sits back up, dizzy from pleasure. “I'm not done with you yet, wanton little minx.” She stood, holding the frame of her bed for support. “I've got a surprise for you.”

 

She strode over to her wardrobe, and pulled something out that Merrill couldn't see in the haze of her pleasure. After Hawke had stood there for a few minutes, she returned.

 

“Spread your whore little hips for me, Merrill.”

 

Merrill looks up, and realizes what Hawke had been planing. She has one of their toys straped-on around her hips, and she looks absolutely ready to _fuck_ her minx.

 

 

Merrill opens herself up as ordered, and Hawke kneels in front of her, positioning the head of her toy into Merrill's entrance. Merrill wrapped her legs around her lover's hips, and felt her push her hips forward. She pushed her hips back in response to the pleasurable intrusion inside of her sex.

 

“Fuck,” Hawke breathes, pushing herself inside. “You're so tight.” She moves her hands up, playing with Merrill's nipples.

 

“I love you so much.” Merrill groans, eyes closed in pleasure as sweat runs freely down her brow. “I'm going to scream.”

 

Hawke gave a low chuckle under her breath. “Go ahead.” She dared, pushing her toy further. “I'm going to keep you coming until daybreak.” She clamps her hands down onto Merrill's tits, eliciting a strangled gasp form her lover.

 

She didn't bother to build up any more, every thrust of her hips vicious and domineering in an effort to make her Merrill scream as quickly as possible.

 

And it came quickly, Merrill screaming loudly, her voice reverberating against the thick walls of the Hawke estate at night, and her internal walls collapsing on her lover's toy.

 

Hawke didn’t slow at all, not satisfied at all with only a single orgasm from her lover. “That's it, kitten.” She hisses in pleasure. “Scream for momma Hawke.” She pushes further into Merrill's frontal wall, and Merrill shivers.

 

“Adrianne!” She shrieks, and Hawke spurs herself further at the forbidden mention of her first name, a secret only known to her Merrill and family. She reached down, and began fucking her lover's clit with her fingers, and Merrill immediately comes again.

 

Merrill grasps Hawke's arse, holding it close as her lover thrusts herself even further into the elf's inner walls.

 

“Do you like this, Merrill?” Hawke growls. “Your forbidden human lover fucking you with abandon?”

 

“Yes!” Merrill shrieks. “Yes, Creators, yes!” She clung to Hawke as tightly as she could. This was exactly what she had dreamed of ever since she had come to Kirkwall. Every night for a week after she met Hawke, she'd spent the nights with her fingers jammed inside of herself, coming repeatedly to the taboo of Hawke fucking her.

 

“That's it my love.” Hawke purrs, her fingers returning to Merrill's clit. “Don't fight you pleasure anymore. Just scream.”

 

“I-it hurts to stay still, M-Ma Vhenan.” Merrill rasps, her sex throbbing painfully. “P-please... make me... come.” The last work was almost a whisper, as though the request embarrassed her, but a freshly powerful thrust gave her more courage. “Use me however you like. I'm yours. _Completely_.” Moments later, she yelped as Hawke, whose heart was soaring from the honest conviction in Merrill's words, sped herself up completely.

 

Another several moments of fucking each other, Merrill found another world shattering orgasm from her lover, screaming herself hoarse.

 

After her third additional orgasm came, Merrill lifts her hands, pushing Hawke upright "No more," She whimpered, her voice hoarse. "No more. I'm... spent."

 

"I thought you wanted this." Hawke whispers, panting hard, mouth dry as her hips are covered in Merrill's juices. "Wanted me."

 

Merrill whimpers, half pushing Hawke off of her. "I... I did, I _do_ my love, it's just... it _hurts_ now."

 

Hawke backed off, pulling her toy from Merrill's soaking little slit. "Alright then my sweet." She reached down and stroked her warm, wet extension. "Oh my god. You feel so good, my little minx."

 

"You felt even better inside of me." Merrill says happily, still panting hard.

 

Outside, the sun was rising, as the two lovers lay collapsed next to one another, neither one able to breathe through their pleasure.

 

“D... do... do you... want me to... return the favour?” Merrill asks after a minute, still struggling to breathe. Her heart was racing so fast that she thought it might just stop right where it was.

 

Hawke made a low groan, rolling over, and Merrill's breath caught once more at seeing her beautiful, mature skin sparkling in the rays of the newborn sun. “No.” She says in an exhausted tone a moment later. “Well, I mean yes, but,” She stretches her limbs out like a cat. “I just realized just how exhausted I am.”

 

Merrill nodded. “I... I understand, Hawke.”

 

Hawke reaches down, and unhooks her strap-on, tossing it aside. “That was...” She trailed off, licking her lips.

 

“Amazing.” Merrill finishes, and Hawke chuckles.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Hawke opens her arms up, and Merrill cuddled into them, her lover curling them around her lithe body. “Was this okay?” Hawke asks.

 

“It was wonderful, my heart.” Merrill affirms.

 

“Oh good.” She breathes. “I was worried that you wouldn't like it. I know that you knew that it was just roleplaying, and me fulfilling some fantasies, but I felt like it was too much.”

 

Merrill shakes her head. “No, my love. It was amazing. _Wild, passionate and free_. I love you so much, _Ma Sa'Vhenan'ara._ ”

 

"I'm afriad that I don't know what that menas, my sweet."

 

"It means..." Merrill lowers her voice, whether out of embarrassment or to be sultry, Hawke can't tell. "My  heart's only desire.

 

Hawke feels a sharp intake of breath, and kisses her lover. "You're the sweetest thing ever." She grins, and kisses Merill's brow. “I'm exhausted. Let's get some sleep. And then tonight..” She leans into Merrill's ear. “You can dominate me.”


End file.
